Black Melody
by HarajukuDJ
Summary: Lelouch has failed in ruling the world and left Kallen behind...alone and angry. Gino tries to show her she will be loved by him and that he never loved her to begin with.. she soon becomes friends with a new girl and finds hope in being happy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, it's Bellaraina here! Alright this is my first Code Geass fan fiction, it has been bugging me for awhile since I read a lot of kallylulu so hopefully this will be as great as the ones I read!

Disclaimer: although I love CG I do not own, if it were Kallylulu would be all the way.

"Wait…what just happened?"

Red tainting the flesh and white robes that was his clothing, droplets of red staining his lips as he looked back at her with mauve eyes and tears falling from his face as his vision blurred. Nothing could prepare her for this, the last thing she wanted was for him to love her and go back to Ashford Academy with him; she struggled in her constraints trying to free herself and go to his rescue. Her ear started to ring as the cheers of "Zero" echoed aloud the crowds.

"LELOUCH!!!!!!!!!!"

Her tears had gone nowhere that day, where her heart had gone cold and lost in that heartbroken Abyss that was called loneliness. She finally glanced at herself in the mirror for the first time in months after that day, her crimson locks fading from the lack of treatment but still had that red glow; her eyes were now soulless in her opinion cerulean blue. She straightened her skirt and buttoned the black buttons on her yellow blazer jacket, she smiled a little trying to see a change in her eyes. She looked over at a picture that was hanging in the corner of her mirror, it was of him…Lelouch smiling at her with those purple eyes of his, she cringed as she looked tears started to swell up at the corners of her tear docks but she dare not let them fall.

"Damn you…lied to me, you promised you would go back with me!" she huffed as she quickly grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She ran out the door squinting her eyes from the intensity of the bright sun, but she inhaled the fresh air and began walking along the streets. She sighed as she remember the days her and Lelouch would walk these streets heading to school many years ago. She whipped her tears as she saw a tall man with blonde hair that was short but had four braids connecting in the back with cerulean eyes glancing at her and then smiling wide. He wore a uniform close to hers indicating they went to the same school. As he ran up to her, she cleared her throat of any sadness and whipped her sorrow away with her sleeve.

"Well, good morning Kozuki!" he smiled a goofy smile and embraced her tight.

"Let go of me, Gino!" she said coldly releasing herself from his grasp.

"Awe…Kallen, what plains do you have for the student council, Pres?" he asked as they started walking.

"How is Naunally doing?" Kallen asked as they saw the school in the horizon.

The sun shined on Ashford Academy as if it was holy, the building was remodeled but still had that bronze golden color, the windows were made bigger to let more sunlight in and air. She sighed as the thought of him going to school with her was ever possible and walked with Gino inside. She walked inside seeing faces that she knew were all made to show no remorse' her day went by as a blur but was snapped back to a reality as she was forced to show a new student around the campus. She walked to the front of the school where she assumed the new kid was, Gino walked up behind her and embraced her tight startled by how cold she felt.

"Cheer up…Kali… I hear the new kid is your type."

She felt nothing as he held her, her heart only sinking deeper into that Abyss she half lidded her eyes as she imagined Lelouch embracing her like he did all those times before. She departed from Gino and mumbled a "See you later" and continued her walk towards the entrance. Her mind replayed that horrible scene over and over.

_He stared at her with mauve eyes as he stepped closer, tears filling his eyes as he muttered over and over how sorry he was to her, reaching his hand out to her in hopes she would forgive him and continue to give him the love she showed him when no one else did. Blood spilled on the red carpet as he tried to move, hearing the desperate cries from Kallen and Naunally; as his knees grew weak and his blood emptying from his wound he uttered three words that seemed like it was directed to her…. Wait for me. _

"Ms. Kozuki?"

Kallen dissipated from her train of thought, hearing her name being called out she glanced up and noticed she wasn't alone anymore. There was a young girl in front of her with chocolate brown shoulder length hair and deep mauve eyes starring at her with forthcoming glowing form her. She was wearing an Ashford girls uniform and her hands were behind her back as if she was afraid of her for a short minute before Kallen smiled at her.

"Hello….you must be….."

"My name is Chantal…Chantal Jarred…nice to meet you, I have been wanting to meet the legendary Red Lotus forever now!" she gleamed as she pulled loss strands of her hair behind her ear and clipping it with a strawberry barrette.

"thank you…but I am just like anyone else…." Kallen started before being interrupted by Chantal grabbing her hands.

'It must of broke your heart to find out that Mr. Lelouch betrayed the black knights."

"NO!… I mean, no… Lelouch would never do something like that to me…he loved me, it was all part of his plan to bring down the Royals."

Kallen focused her gaze on her shoes, saying his name after all this time hurt her a little, usually when she said his name he would pop out of no where and pout at her. Her thoughts disappeared as she looked back up at Chantal and noticed the love and caring in the girl's eyes and knew that she understood Kallen's pain and heart break. She smiled at the new girl and decided that she will make her, her friend since all the people she hung out with were too scared to talk to her because they knew she once was a Black Knight or were just like Gino and was too close for comfort for her taste as a friend; although she never told him they were friends. She showed Chantal around the school like a good "president" should and offered to have lunch with the girl as the lunch bell rang.

"Of course! I would love to have lunch with you Ms. Kozuki!"

"please…call me Kallen."

As the girls head for the garden in the court yard, Gino seemed to be staring at them from the distance and smiled to himself, flipping the many brads he had in the back of his head; his eyes seemed to be fixated on Kallen as she walked to a bench with the other girl and sighed.

"Oh…Kali…if only I could make you smile like that!"

"So… why did you pick this spot, Chantal?" Kallen asked as she pulled out her red and black bento box and chop sticks.

"I don't know… I like the view… and the flowers are nice." pulling out her purple bento box and matching chop sticks.

"Me too….Lelouch planted those flowers for me…when I got sick and missed a lot of school."

"That's sweet…. I hope you find someone who is as sweet as him."

Kallen keep staring at the horizon as the sun stared to set, announcing the end of the day, she sighed as she placed another piece of sushi in her mouth, the array of oranges and yellows from the sun's beams seamed to sooth her mood for the day, her mind wondering to the place she had promised herself many times over and over again; but only to reanimate in her mind as she stared at the beauty that was bestowed as the wind began to play with their hair and skirts. "_Tomorrow will be another day….another day you broke your promise to return with me Lelouch." _as they packed up their bags and said their good byes her heart seemed to ache as Chantal waved to her.

"Don't give up, Kallen!!"

AN: ok! That was tough writing took me long enough to finish it!! I am sooo glad that I finished it!! For now at least!! So what did you think about it? Not bad for my first CG story right? Ha!!! Hope you'll leave a review for me! I want a know what you guys thought of this so I can decide what to do for the next chapter!! Ok!! Hope you review!!!

Sayonara!!


	2. Chapter 2

T.A: hey!! How is everyone? Are you ready for another chapter of Black Melody? I sure am, it took me awhile to do this cause I had school and everything but I am so glad a lot of you read this I really enjoyed reading the reviews I got and thanks for the suggestions too. I took them to mind don't worry, and so, I got a prediction or more like a question, is Chantal Lulu, is he dead? Well I guess you are going to have to read more of my black Melody to find out huh? Hehe, well enjoy!

Kallen: I hate Gino….why did you make him so clingy?

Gino: Ah….Kali I know in your heart you really love me!

Chantal: it doesn't seem that way!

TA: ok ok….lets start this already!

The golden ball that is called the sun beamed through the window of Kallen's room as the young beauty slept, the orange and pink rays of the morning light glimmered as the pink alarm clock with the sweet life kitten on top of a cupcake rang, cutting the sounds of nothingness from the air; Kallen jolted out of her slumber with strands of her crimson locks covered her eyes as she glanced at the clock and punched the kitten down to turn the alarm off. She slouched over the side of her bed as she hung her feet above the blue carpet. She was only wearing a black tank top with no bra and black shorts that hung low to her hips, her hair was spiked like when she was with the Black Knights, she didn't seem to be bothered that it was already 7:01 am and that her mom might yell at her, her gaze seemed to be fixated not on the floor but elsewhere. It had seemed that Kallen had drifted into a memory. Tears spilled form her eyes as she stood from her bed and glared at the picture of Lelouch that hung in the corner of her mirror, she balled up her fists as she rushed into the bathroom that was connected to her room, she pulled the blue faucet indicating that it was the cold water and splashed water onto her face, red faced as she looked up into the mirror and she almost laughed.

"_Kallen….you are stronger than this…stop pulling my leg."_

She thought she heard her name being called by Lelouch, she turned around and Chantal was standing in front of the doorway, school uniform neatly fitting her body, bangs pulled to the side with a strawberry barrette, her mauve eyes staring at Kallen with worry and shock.

"Your mom let me in…. I wanted to know if you were ready, are you ok?" Chantal asked as she stepped aside as Kallen rushed to her closet.

"Yeah…. I just got up, thank you for worrying about me… I'm ok, just need to get ready." pulling her blouse on and buttoning it up as she slipped on her pale yellow jacket.

Chantal watched as Kallen sat on the bed and pulled her knee highs on and slipped her shoes on, she ran into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair; Chantal smiled as Kallen grabbed her bag and they both headed downstairs. On the table waiting for her was a piece of buttered toast and she rammed it into her mouth as she waved goodbye to her mother and left the house. The sun had settled into the middle of the sky and the clouds were as white as snow while the two girls walked towards the Academy.

"So…do you have any plans for today…Ms. President?" Chantal asked as she giggled from the comment of calling Kallen _Ms. President._

"There is a new student that's attending the Academy so I have to go show him around…" she sighed pulling her bag over her shoulder again.

"Oh!"

Kallen looked over at Chantal and stopped looking worried.

"What?" she asked looking worried

"The new kid.."

"Yeah?"

"It must be my brother…Luke." pulling her hair and twirling a piece with her index finger.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me before?" placing a piece of crimson strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry…forgot."

The girls shrugged their shoulders and kept walking, as they reached the main gates of the Ashford Academy, a tall shadowed figure came up behind the two girls, but was caught off guard as Kallen grasped the figure's arm and flipped it on to the ground, as the clouds cleared from the sun the girls could see that the shadowed figure was none other than Gino, dizzied on the ground with a bruise on his head from the impact of the throw.

"Jeez….Gino." the girls muttered in unison as they picked him up and walked him towards the infirmary.

Moments later……

Kallen seemed to be running down the halls, turning sharply as she skidded across the well polished floors, even running into Rivalz as she quickly said her "Hellos" and "goodbyes" as she reached the main hallway she closed her eyes and held hr breath as she pushed herself to run faster. As she opened her eyes she stopped as she glanced at the boy that was in front of her and she nearly shouted.

"LELOUCH?!"

The boy turned around and smiled at her, he had black hair and hazel green eyes, he was tall and thin, little muscular as she noticed from the sleeves of his boys' uniform that was rolled up, he had a scar running down his neck that was pink with the newly formed tissue raw. His smile faded as he looked at her from the way she was staring at him.

"I'm…..sorry, but my name is Luke….Luke Jarred, Chantal's other brother." pulling his sleeves up more and clearing his throat.

"Oh…" she glanced down at her shoes as blush painted her cheeks from embarrassment, she twittered with the bottom of her skirt.

"Are you….the Red Lotus?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…so?"

"My sister loves you…I am a fan myself…so are you the new school president?" she looked at him as he spoke and saw the glint in his eyes, only it seemed familiar to her for some reason.

She shook her head to his answer and cleared her throat.

"Follow me…Le…Luke." she stammered

"_Can he really be my Lelouch? He looks like him but a little different." _Kallen thought as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

She could smell the light scent of flowers on him and her face blushed.

"Wha…?"

"You almost fell."

Kallen pried herself from his grip, looking away as her face was red from the embarrassment, Luke looked confused as she pulled herself from him, he didn't understand as for most girls loved to be in the position she was in. but he cleared his throat and tried to smile, he looked at Kallen and noticed her for the first time; her hair that was falling over her face and the frail look she had on her as she pulled her hand over her eyes as red painted her face.

"Are you ok?" pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine thank you." She said taking the handkerchief from his hands and whipping her forehead.

The two locked eyes, blue meeting hazel green Kallen looking at him as shivers ran down her spine, whilst Luke's hand meat her cheek and rubbed lightly with his thumb. She stepped back looking at him with worry and concern, she pulled her tie from her uniform a little loose and cleared her throat.

"Come on, Luke…I'll finish giving you the tour."

T.A: Wow, that was a long chapter for me…well not really just took so long to finish it. But anyways how was it? Did you enjoy the twists I added? So, do you think that Luke is really Lelouch? Review and let me know what you think! Until next time!!

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SORRY! This took too long to update, I didn't mean to have you guys wait that long. But anyways I hope you like this chapter. I like it anyways.

As she pulled him by the hand, a familiar warmth filled her heart as she walked down the halls with "Luke" walking next to her. She peered over her shoulder at him, his black short hair cascading over his green mauve eyes as he stared back at her and smiled. Kallen cringed a little as she almost saw something in his eyes that resembled more like her Lelouch, she finally stopped running and realized that they were outside in front of the courtyard; she noticed Chantal and Gino talking and it only stressed her more. Kallen felt a familiar pain returning, she placed her hand over her heart, crimson strands falling over her face as she slouched over a little; tears daring to escape. Luke noticed the sudden change in his escort's appearance and attitude; he pulled some of the loss strands of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her as she looked at him. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket once again and whipped her tears away.

"Ms…Kallen are you alright?"

Instinct took over and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace as tears flowed out staining his shirt along with burning a hole in his heart seeing his sister's and his idol suffer so much.

"Please just call me, Kallen." pulling away from him and cleared her throat just as Gino and Chantal appeared with them.

'Luke! Glad to see you finally believe me, when I said I was friends with the Red Lotus!" Laughing as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

She noticed Kallen's appearance and frowned, looking back up at her brother with almost disbelief; she cleared her throat and pulled out a small rose. Kallen looked up from her gaze on her shoes, taking the flower in her hands and smiling at Chantal and smelling the flower; Gino looked over the so called Luke and frowned, he didn't approve of the ebony haired boy holding _his _Kallen's hand.

'

"Yes…Chantal, I believe you now…she's different in person."

The four smiled at each other, Kallen dissipating from her reality as she went back to the day she first meet Lelouch.

_As the bell rang as a sign of class beginning, students rushing to enter their classrooms, a tall blonde with cerulean eyes stood in front of a certain classroom. She looked nervous, eyes repositioning themselves from side to side as she glanced over faces that soon didn't please her. She glanced over at the girl that was sitting in a chair next to her, frail body slouched over as she fiddled with her thumbs; she looked up from her fiddling and smiled a nervous smile at the blonde._

"_I am sooo sorry Kallen, he was supposed to be here by now…let's just give him two more minutes."_

"_It's…..ok….Miss." pulling some loss strands of crimson behind her ear._

"_I told you to call me Milley." she smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and text someone._

_As soon as she pressed send on her phone a young boy tall and thin came running down the halls, chocolate hair glued to the side of his face from the sweat dripping down a sign of lack of physical exercise. He placed his hands on his knees and panted as he tried to catch his breath, head down and eyes closed. Milley scowled at his appearance placing her hands on her hips, holding her breath a little._

"_Lelouch! I told you 8:00 sharp!" she pouted at the now named Lelouch boy._

"_I know…I know….sorry." he panted as he straightened and looked up at them._

_Kallen was a little shocked that he had purple eyes, he had been the second one today that she seen, but unlike Naunally the sweet girl she meet, she was told that she was Britannian by Milley. She blushed and looked away from him as he turned and looked at her, he smiled._

"_Hello….my name is Lelouch, nice to meet you…"_

"_Kallen."_

_Milley smiled _

"_Ok…I have a meeting so you will have to show our sweet Kallen around, but be careful, she is a little weak, she has a sickness." stating as she waved good bye and disappeared into the long hallways._

_Moments later_

_The two walked outside, soon to be seated at a nearby bench, Kallen played with a piece of her hair as he sat next to her, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as he grabbed her hand. He turned looked at her and smiled._

"Kallen….Kallen!"

She blinked, finding herself next to Luke at the front gate of the school holding her book bag tight in her hands; Luke was smiling making Kallen cringe a little from the resemblance of her Lelouch. She pulled her bag over her shoulder a little more and cleared her throat.

"Can I walk you home. Kallen?" smiling at her as she reached the sidewalk.

"Sure." bluntly stating as she rolled her eyes inwardly to herself.

As they walked down the streets Kallen swore she forgot something, little did she know she left Gino waiting at the front gates, waiting to walk her home like he did every day since the accident. She shrugged her shoulders thinking nothing of Gino and assuming that it must had been a file she forgot at the office; she was slightly amused by Luke's attempted to make her smile, him beaming as he succeeded. Their shoulders touched and they both blushed and gazed at each others eyes, Mauve meet Cerulean. Kallen smiled, pulling her bag over her shoulder, taking her gaze away from him and looking back where she was walking.

"_What is wrong with you…." _she thought as they reached her house.

Luke looked over at Kallen and smiled, combing loss strands of her hair out of her face. He cleared his throat as she fumbled with looking for her house keys, taking another over view of her body blush painting his face.

"See you tomorrow, Kallen."

She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah…you too, Luke."

"Do you want to go out some time?"

The question caught her off guard, holding the door knob for support, her skin went pale a little and her knees weak. She smiled though, through all of it, knowing that she needed to move on from Lelouch and knew that Gino wouldn't be the right one. She smiled and nodded her head, that seemed to be a good enough answer for him as he smiled and waved good bye and walked away; as she entered the house she quickly closed the door. Heart pounding and knees weak as she began to inhale the air around her and clench her blazer; tears unwillingly fall landing on the oak wood floors in almost sudden puddles. As she pulled herself together she headed upstairs before her mother came home from work.

AN: Well…WOW that was a good chapter! Very emotional! But yeah what did you think about it? Did you like it? I finished it like at 12:00 Am today… and I have to wake up at 5:40 for school….but that's what you get when you like anime and writing fanfics I guess. Hope you liked it! I hope you did! Well you know what to do! REVIEW!


End file.
